Memories
by palcalde
Summary: Recuerdos, todo lo que uno puede descubrir recurriendo a ellos


_**Buenas! bueno, esto es un**_ _ **one**_ _ **shot**_ _ **que se me ha ocurrido en el que Kate y**_ _ **Rick**_ _ **tienen la misma edad y**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **tiene unos 12 años. Espero que me digáis en un review**_ _ **que**_ _ **os**_ _ **ha parecido, aunque espero que a todos**_ _ **os**_ _ **guste**_ _ **jajaja**_

Nos encontramos en el futuro, Kate y Rick han sobrevivido a los disparos y tras una larga recuperación han podido volver a su vida normal, bueno lo que es normal para ellos.

Ahora, Kate esta embaraza de su primer hij y está extrañamente emocionada. Ella sabía que cuando tuviese un hijo con Rick estaría emocionada pero no sabía que estaría TAN emocionada.

Ya está de 5 meses y se encuentra en el sofá descansando después de un día en la comisaría, ya no la permitían salir a las calles pero si hacer interrogatorios por lo que aún se sentía útil en la comisaría...

Aquella noche, cuando estaban Rick y ella sentados en el sofá cuando apareció la gran Martha Rogers con gran entusiasmo diciendo que tenía una gran idea

\- He tenido una magnífica idea! Veréis queridos, el otro día estaba buscando unos patucos que guarde de cuando Alexis era bebé y encontré unos álbumes de fotos de cuando Richard era bebé, entonces, he hablado con tu padre y vamos a cenar esta noche los cinco y él va a traer álbumes de cuando tú querida eras un bebé

\- QUE?! Madre enserio le vas a enseñar a mi mujer fotos de cuando era un bebé?

\- si, y como sabía que está iba a ser tu reacción os hemos puesto en igualdad de condiciones y por eso Jim va a traer sus álbumes - dijo señalando a Kate

Al llegar la hora de la cena, todo fue con normalidad, Jim le preguntaba a Alexis sobre la Universidad, hablaban del trabajo en comisaría y de como echaba de menos Kate el tener acción, Rick decía las ganas que tenía de que naciese ya el bebé. Al llegar el postre, Martha decidió qué era el momento de ver las fotos así que mientras todos terminábamos de comer, ella se dirigió con una caja hacia el sofá, detrás de ella fue Jim con un álbum de fotos. Al terminar los tres, Alexis, Kate y Rick acompañaron a los abuelos en el sofá.

Martha fue la primera en empezar, la fotos de Rick durante su época de bebé tenían a las dos jóvenes enamoradas, Rick en la bañera, Rick usando por primera vez el orinal y el retrete y la que más llamó la atención de todos, Rick y su primer amor

\- Abuela, y está foto?

\- Ay! Esta foto es de tu padre con su primer amor

\- Su primer amor? si aquí no debe de tener mas de 5 años

\- Lo se, esos eran los años que tenia, ese amor duro solo un mes, que fue el tiempo que vimos a esa dulce niña. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero era encantadora. Cuando tu Richard era pequeño, bajábamos a un parque que había al lado de casa, un día vio a una niña de su edad jugando sola. La niña era de otra zona de la ciudad, por como vestía y por que nunca antes había estado ahí, venia con su niñera, una jovencita que, según me dijo, la cuidaba por que sus padres trabajaban y así podía pagar parte de sus estudios. Al caso, Richard y la niña empezaron a jugar juntos, se empezaron a llevar muy bien y un par de días después empezaron a decir que eran novios, la niñera y yo nos reíamos ante las ocurrencias de los niños pero ellos lo decían muy enserio. En casa Richard siempre decía que quería estar con esa niña por las mañanas en el cole y que quería de mayor casarse con ella, las semanas iban pasando y les hacíamos muchas fotos, como esta- dice señalando una foto de dos niños dándose un piquito- fue el primer beso de los dos, pero por supuesto fue una cosa de niños simplemente. las semanas pasaron, y en las conversaciones que tenia yo con la niñera me decía que traía a la niña a ese parque por que sus padres estaban trabajando en algo muy importante y les ocupaba todo el tiempo por lo que no podían estar con su hija. Pasaron un par de semanas mas y de un día para otro la niña no volvió a aparecer. Richard se quedo destrozado, y como por aquel entonces estaba aprendiendo a escribir, le escribía cartas a la niña y se las bajaba al parque, él decía que tenían un sitio secreto que era de los dos solos y que se las dejaba ahí, que él sabia que ella en algún momento iría y las vería. Desde entonces nunca hemos vuelto a saber de esa adorable niña, con el paso del tiempo Richard dejo de hablar de ella y nunca la volvimos a mencionar. Estas fotos las conseguimos por que la niñera me las mando por mensajero.

\- Castle, en serio decías que te ibas a casar con esa niña?

\- por lo visto si, pero yo no me acuerdo de eso.

Siguieron viendo fotos de Rick con su primera bicicleta, el primer día de colegio, de todo. Al terminar, empezaron a mirar el álbum que Jim Había traído en el había una fotos muy parecidas al álbum de Rick, de ella en la bañera, con su primera muñeca, patinando con su madre... en su caso, iban pasando las fotos mas deprisa ya que había muchas de ella durmiendo como un angelito

\- ESPERA!- grito de repente Alexis

\- Que pasa?

\- Vuelve a la pagina anterior... Mira esta foto!

\- Espera... No puede ser!- Dijo Jim

\- es la misma foto? -pregunto Rick

\- Madre mía! Como es que no te reconocí querida?- le dice Martha a Kate

\- Bueno, si ahí tenia 5 años y hasta los 30 no me volviste a ver, creo que he cambiado bastante desde entonces no?

\- Si hija, pero tienes exactamente los mismos ojos verdes que cuando eras niña

\- Los mismos ojos verdes de los que me enamoré cuando teníamos 30 años y de los que, parece ser, me enamoré cuando solo tenia 5 años

\- hijo, siempre se ha dicho que cuando una historia de amor tiene que ser, da igual cuanto tiempo pase, que se hará realidad. Pero Jim, puedes decirnos que pasó en aquel momento?

\- oh! Si, pues aquel mes Johanna y yo estábamos trabajando en un caso importantísimo, por lo que no podíamos pasar tiempo con nuestra Katie y contratamos a Linda, la niñera que tu conociste. Al mes, cuando el caso se cerró, volvimos a nuestra rutina normal y Katie empezó a ir otra vez al parque que había al lado de casa. Aunque si que recuerdo que un fin de semana me pidió ir a un parque donde decía que tenía un sitio secreto, que supongo que era el que tenía contigo -dice señalando a Rick- un rato después vino con un fajo de cartas y durante meses diría yo, pasaba el día leyéndolas, no eran muy largas puesto que sólo teníais 5 años pero por aquel entonces lo eran todo para Katie. Siempre las llevaba en la carpeta del colegio y cuando llegaba el inicio del nuevo curso, metíamos todas las cosas en una caja y las subíamos al desván así que puede que sigan allí. Chico! La tenías loquita con solo 5 años

\- Papá!

\- es la verdad!

\- ahora también la vuelvo loca

\- si, pero en todos los sentidos

\- oh! Papa! Es genial! Vuestro amor es de los de verdad!

\- lo dudabas?

\- no! Pero ahora es mucho mejor! Os enamorasteis cuando el amor no entendía de nada, sólo os querías por como erais! Y ahora estáis casados

\- y vamos a formar una familia-dice Rick sonriendo

\- así cariño podremos contarles esta historia cuando sea más mayor

\- o cuando yo tenga hijos- dice Alexis con una cara de inocente

\- si, pero eso no pasará en muuuuuchos años hija

\- bueno... ya se verá papá o quieres que te acostumbre a lo de abuelo

\- ni se te ocurra!

De esta manera siguieron disfrutando de una velada fantástica en familia, contando más historias de cuando Richard y Kate eran pequeños y de cuando Alexis era pequeña.

Años después, Rick y Kate ya habían formado una familia con cuatro hijos: Alexander, los mellizos Johanna y Dylan, y la pequeña Emma a los cuales les contaban algunas de las aventuras que habían vivido durante los años para que ellos se fuesen a dormir

 _ **FIN!**_


End file.
